Never Let It Go To Her Heart
by Malicia
Summary: Traduction Lily Evans et ses amies sont les filles les plus en demande de l'école, pour une raison. Elles n'ont jamais brisées aucune des dix règles. Qu'estce qui arrivera quand Lily le fera ?
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, son original est anglaise, écrit par **MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** qui m'a permit de la traduire.

N/A veut dire note de l'auteur, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus

N/T veut dire note de la traductrice donc de moi

Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes et Amelia Bones, sont les filles les plus demandées à Poudlard. Et tout ça, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont jamais brisé aucune des Dix Règles. Mais Lily va se retrouver à ne pas les respecter et sa vie deviendra folle !

Everywhere I go, they're starin' at her Every man I know, they want to have her I guess I oughta be a jealous man I look the other way they're hittin' on her Every night and day, they telephone her They try to get to her but I know they can't 'Cuz she never lets it go, to her heart She never lets it go, that far When they start talkin' she starts walkin', Right back to my arms She can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her heart

Never Let It Go To Her Heart Tim McGraw

**Version amélioré pour mes supers reviewers (sarcastique). **

Je sais bien que certaines phrases avaient une allure plutôt étrange, mais c'est ce que l'auteur avait écrit…. Et quand vous me dites que certaines phrases sont étranges, dites-moi lesquelles, ça m'aiderait grandement.

Merci a **Judy-malefoy** qui elle trouve que j'ai un certain talent.

Et pour **Riri**, peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'soutenu pour des ados', parce que je ne suis pas sur de comprendre !

Et pour **Phoque**, je ne sais pas vraiment en quel année ils sont, mais ça se peut qu'il le dise dans un des prochains chapitres, sinon ça doit être 6 ou 7.

Merci a mes **reviewers**, il y avait quand même des commentaires positifs et ça ça ma fait plaisir.

Règle numéro un : Ne Sois Jamais Facile

Trois filles marchaient à travers le Poudlard Express, en se pavanant comme si la place leur appartenait. Les garçons les regardaient et les filles souriaient dédaigneusement à ce trio de blonde, brunette et rousse qui coupait le souffle. Amelia Bones avait les cheveux bruns, et des yeux gris avec un sourire charmeur. Dorcas Meadowes avait une chevelure blonde avec des yeux bruns et un sourire taquin. Lily Evans était rousse (ou couleur auburn), avait d'extraordinaires yeux verts, avec un sexy mouvement de cheveux et un look, je-me-fou-de-ce-que-vous-pensez. Leur habillement normal consistait en un jeans et un chandail foncé ; bleu, rouge, noir, et vert, parce que blanc c'est bien trop preppy. Cette journée-là, elles portaient un jeans taille basse décolorer sur le derrière. Amelia portait un chandail rouge sang avec son slogan préféré 'Étiqueter les pots pas les personnes' (N/T : désolé si c'est laid en français), pour Dorcas c'était un t-shirt noir avec écrit en lettre orange 'Ceci est mon costume,' et Lily portait son chandail à col en V préféré, qui était un chandail Mudd vert et brun.

Elles trouvèrent un compartiment alors que Lily finissait de leur raconter une blague moldus qu'elle avait appris pendant l'été. Les filles riaient de bon cœur quand les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans leur compartiment. James Potter avait de beaux yeux noisette, des cheveux noirs indomptables, et un sourire machiavélique. Remus Lupin avait des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux d'un bleu pâle et un sourire charmeur. Et le dernier mais non le moindre, Sirius Black avait des cheveux noirs parfaitement bien placés, des yeux d'un bleu profond et un sourire figé. « Hey mes jolies demoiselles, » Commença Sirius, « c'est un vrai plaisir d'être en votre… »

« Ne pense même pas à finir cette phrase, » le coupa Lily.

« Comment vont les plus séduisantes femmes de Poudlard ? » Essaya de nouveau Sirius.

« On allait très bien. »

« Ouais, jusqu'à maintenant, » rajouta Amelia.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda James en s'assoyant entre Sirius et Remus qui souriait au filles, en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Parce que, » Dit Lily comme si c'était évident. « Vous êtes là. » Remus se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'Amelia. Lily n'aima pas ça et se leva pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand.

« Ôte-toi de ma place Sirius ! » « Je ne peux pas Lily, » Sirius souri, « mais il y a un siège près de Prongs. » Parfait, pensa Lily, Potter ! Elle s'assit aussi loin que possible de lui.

« Je ne mords pas, » Dit-il en s'approchant.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que je te crois Potter. »

Elle jeta un regard vers ses amies. Elles étaient assises à côté de celle qu'elles aimaient bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, elle ? Potter. Au moins elles obéissaient très bien à la première règle.

« Ça te tente. Toi et moi. Et. » Sirius inclina un de ses sourcils.

« Pas vraiment, » Répondit Dorcas en enlevant le bras du garçon de son épaule.

« Où est Peter? »

« On s'en fou ! » (A/N : ça c'est vrai!)

« Pas moi, » Dit Dorcas. (A/N : ça fait peur !)

« Ouais, » Dit Amelia, « il est à tombé. » (A/N : Des fois elle est stupide) Remus la regarda en n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Lily ne fit que rire. Elle se tourna vers James qui la fixait.

« Je sais que je suis superbe mais, » Lily sourit, et James aussi. « C'était un signe pour te dire d'arrêter de me regarder Potter. »

« Tu sais, » Commença James en mettant son bras autour d'elle. « Je suis le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! » Protesta Sirius.

« Oui, il l'est ! » « Oui, je le suis ! » Dirent Lily et James en même temps.

« Vraiment et pourquoi ? »

« Lily et moi sommes les plus en demande de Poudlard, » Dit James.

« Ouais Black, » Lily continua à appuyer James. « C'est parce que tout le monde sais que tu as le béguin pour Dorcas et que tu ferais la peau à n'importe quel mecs qui l'approcheraient. Alors si tu continu à agir comme cela, aucune fille de voudra de toi. »

« Merde, » Dit Sirius en retournant dans sa conversation avec Dorcas. Lily s'accota et regarda le plafond, elle ferma ses yeux et se reposa. Soudainement, elle sentit de la chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver James quasiment sur elle. Ses jambes entre les siennes, et ses bras autour de son corps.

« Merde, tu es vraiment trop belle Evans, » Dit-il d'un sourire narquois.

« Je le sais, » Dit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il regarda vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais tu vas surveiller ton langage quand tu es près de moi. »

« Vraiment et pourquoi ? » Demanda James en imitant le ton de Sirius.

« Oh, parce que je suis en position de te faire regretter beaucoup de chose et tu ne pourras plus te reproduire. » Et c'était vrai, son genou était bien placé pour briser ses bijoux de familles (A/N : J'ai toujours voulu dire cela, et j'ai pu aujourd'hui à l'école). Il remarqua et s'ôta rapidement de sur elle.

« Peut-être un autre jour Potter, » Lily sourit comme si elle le pensait. Le plus épeurant là-dedans était ; une partie d'elle le pensait.

À suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous aller aimer, parce que moi j'avais adoré cette fic et je voulais la partager avec vous ! J'espère avoir quelques reviews d'ici le prochain chapitre !

Bizou, Malicia


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, alors ça va ? moi quand même bien parce que je viens de me ressaisir, oui j'avais mal prit les reviews et je stressais avec ça…mais c'est les vacances et je veux pas stresser donc aller voir en bas pour le speech d'excuse ou…vous l'appellerez comme vous voulez. 

Je veux d'abord vous dire merci quand même pour les reviews, bien que tout le monde semble en avoir fait un plat (moi d'abord), on dirait que j'ai créé un espèce de débat sur les reviews, mais je veux qu'on oublie ça…pour le reste allez voir en bas aussi.

Bonne Lecture et j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Règle numéro deux : Ne jamais être vu sans tes amies

James semblait, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas, l'ignorer. Il n'était pas sauté dans de quelconque relations comme les années précédentes. En fait, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Il n'était que rarement vu avec plus qu'une fille, ou avec une seule fille en fait. Lily remarqua qu'il la regardait, en fait il la fixait pour être plus juste. Il semblait toujours avoir le même cahier dans les mains quand elle le voyait. Elle ne savait pas c'était quoi ou à quoi cela servait. Quand elle y pensait, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment James. Plus, elle n'avait pas fait d'effort pour apprendre des choses sur lui. Alors, comment pourrait-elle l'haïr ? Un jour, après le dîner, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle était assise au dortoir avec Dorcas et Amelia.

« Je vais descendre à la salle commune, » Dit Lily.

« Mais Lily ! La deuxième règle ! »

« La deuxième règle ? » Demanda-t-elle sans penser.

« La règle numéro deux ! Ne jamais être vu sans ses amies. »

« Oh, » Dit Lily, « Okay, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste la salle commune. Je vais parler avec Marlene si elle est là. »

« Okay, » Dirent-elles à l'unisson en retournant à leur travail de potions.

« Je reviens dans pas longtemps. » Lily ouvrit la porte et se dirigea hors de la section de la tour réservée aux filles, pour se rendre à la salle commune. Elle marcha autour de la pièce, en souriant sans vraiment savoir à qui. Merde, elle avait déjà briser la première règle, en disant a Potter, 'peut-être une autre fois'. Et merde, qu'est-ce que c'est une autre règle ? Deux règles sur dix de brisés ? C'est encore correct.

Tout fut bouleversé à ce moment, lorsque Lily changea. Après une semaine ou deux, elle se retrouvait des fois à marcher seule entre les classes et la Grande Salle, en inventant des excuses et en disant à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait. En disant de plus en plus que les professeurs la retenaient en classe, qu'elle flirtait avec quelques garçons ou quelque chose comme ça. Elles n'aimaient pas que Lily et James se bagarre. Alors le plus souvent ils étaient éloignés, le mieux c'était. Toutes les heures de la fin de semaine et d'après l'école étaient dépensées sur le terrain de l'école à seulement appréciées l'air frais de l'automne. Elle oubliait à propos de tout ses problèmes à la maison, ses devoirs, ses amies, sa popularité, et James Potter. Mais pas pour longtemps…

Lily était assise sous son arbre favori un samedi après-midi. Elle souriait en regardant les feuilles tombées sur le sol et riait alors que la pieuvre géante se frustrait parce que le temps était froid. Elle écoutait les oiseaux, elle n'était assise qu'à 30 mètres de la forêt interdite. Elle s'accota et ferma les yeux. Elle portait une paire de pantalon taille baisse, juste assez long pour la garder au chaud, son chandail noir était couvert par son kangourou (N/T : ok, je sais pas si ça se dit, mais je pense que vous avez comprit, parce que j'ai aucune espèce d'idée comment dire ça. ) des Braves.

Elle adorait le base-ball américain depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Même si elle avait manqué la majeure partie de la saison à cause de l'école, elle avait demandé à ses parents de la tenir informé. Et quand elle retournerait à la maison après Poudlard, ses parents l'emmèneraient à 15 des parties de Braves ; juste assez pour la garder satisfaite.

« On doit arrêter de se rencontrer comme ça Evans, » Dit une voix dans son oreille. (A N : Devinez qui !)

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Rien, » Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

« J'essayais seulement de faire la conversation. »

« Okay. »

« Alors. À propos de ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. »

« Éclaire-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. »

« Tu as dit, 'peut-être une autre fois, Potter'. »

« Alors ? »

« Je me demandais seulement. » James avec une voix qui s'estompait. Lily le regarda d'un air satisfaite et se mit à rire.

« Aww, est-ce que le petit Jamie Potty à un faible pour la gentille petite Evans ? »

« Tu es vraiment hot. »

« Non, » Dit Lily sérieusement. « J'ai vraiment froid, ça devient frisquet dehors. Peux-tu croire que je me fou de la température tellement j'aime l'automne. »

« L'automne, c'est ma saison préférée, ensuite l'été, l'hiver et le printemps. »

« Pourquoi aimes-tu autant l'été ? »

« Parce que mes parents m'emmènent au États-Unis, et il y a beaucoup de chose amusante à faire. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire 'il y a beaucoup de personnes amusante à se faire' ? »

« Aw, » Il s'accota sur un bras pour qu'il puisse la regarder. « Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que je me ferais a cet instant. »

« Et puis quoi encore. »

(N T : ok un jeu de mots très populaire s'en vient, mais vous devez savoir que sérieux, c'est serious en anglais)

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Non, Sirius est sérieux. »

« Cette blague est tellement vieille. »

« Comme ta mère. » (N A : désolée a propos de cela. Même si je suis une fille, je dis cela pas mal souvent. C'est bizarre, mais ça marche. Je suis immature)

« Je l'ai mérité » James ria et Lily aussi.

« Désolée, » Commença Lily, « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« I love you and nobody else, (je n'aime personne d'autre que toi) » Dit James en chantant au rythme de la chanson.

« Tu aime cette chanson ? »

« Elle est correct. Mais j'en préfère d'autre. Mais elles sont toutes bonne, tu sais ? »

« Tu sais quoi Potter, » Dit Lily en prenant un air suffisant pour lui faire face. « Je vois pourquoi la population féminine entière t'adore. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Ouais, » Dit Lily en se levant. « Outre le fait que tu sois un arrogant, stupide, moron, immature, égoïste, qui pense qu'il est le nombril du monde, stupide, la tête dans les nuages, idiot, et d'autres mots très méchant, et beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles je ne peux même pas penser…Outre tous ça, tu es plutôt mignon. »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et commença à marcher vers le château. Briser les règles était plutôt amusant. N'est-ce pas ? Elle regarda James qui la fixait en souriant. Elle secoua la tête, confuse et entra dans le château, ayant hâte de manger. Mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un…

« Bonjour Lily. »

« Severus. »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Très bien, est-ce que tu as un faible pour Potter ? »

« Uh, non. Il y a un fait qui ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ou que tu aurais peut-être oublier : IL. EST. MON. ENEMI. JE. NE. PEUX. PAS. LE. SENTIR. ET. NE. POURRAI. JAMAIS. SUPPORTER. JAMES. POTTER. »

« Tu m'as appelé. » Dit James en mettant un bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Servillus. Que c'est bon de te revoir mon vieil ami. Mais je dois y aller. Tu sais les Gryffondors, toujours quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à voir. Attend, je l'ai dit dans le mauvais ordre, quelqu'un à se faire et quelque chose à voir. Bon, dit au revoir à Evans. » (N A : ça sonne comme quelque chose que James dirais, 'quelqu'un a se faire'. Je crois que c'est mignon. Alors je devais faire quelque chose avec ça.)

James tira Lily dans ses bras, en laissant un Severus renfrogner.

« Merci, » Dit gentiment Lily. « Bien que j'aime les bons spectacles, tu n'avais pas à faire cela. Je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Je le sais bien, » Dit James.

« Tant mieux, » Elle sourit et s'en alla après avoir embrasser James sur la joue et en lui envoyant un clin d'œil séducteur. Et ensuite entra dans la Grande Salle, en laissant derrière elle un James Potter plutôt choquer.

À suivre…

Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

Ce qui suit est important…

Écoutez, j'en conviens je ne dois pas agresser mes reviewers (si c'est comme vous le voyez), car je comprends que toutes ces reviews peuvent partir d'un bon sentiment.

Je m'excuse d'abord à tout le monde et je voudrais qu'on recommence à presque zéro, d'accord ? On va dire que mon premier chapitre était, pour ainsi dire, une mauvaise passe de ma vie lol. Donc j'espère que celui là sera meilleur et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles, à toutes. Bonnes ou mauvaises, je vais essayer de me conditionner à mieux le prendre !

Je comprend que les reviews ne sont pas seulement faite pour nous dire que nos histoires sont bonnes, car si on écrit sur ce site, c'est parce qu'on aime écrire et donc s'améliorer ne peut être que favorable. Mais sachez bien que je n'ai que 16 ans, que je traduis surtout pour m'amuser et vous transmettre des histoires que j'ai aimé et que je traduis des histoires écrites par des filles presque du même âge que moi et que je ne deviendrai jamais…enfin…je deviendrai pas traductrice. Donc si certaines choses peuvent paraître étrange, elles le sont parfois aussi en anglais et que (pour shetane) l'important pour moi c'est que vous comprenez l'histoire, pas d'utiliser les mots exacts, exacts…je suis perfectionniste, mais pas à ce point-là ! Désolée, mais je vais quand même essayer de quand même améliorer ce point, si ça t'accroche autant !

À la prochaine !

Bizou, Malicia


End file.
